Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of detection technology for touch screen, and in particular to a detection plate, a detection assembly and a detection method for detecting ripples of touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
In recent year, capacitive touch screens are widely used in some fields such as mobile-phone, tablet computer, etc. A traditional capacitive touch screen is typically constructed by bonding a layer of cover glass and a layer of touch glass via an Optical Clear Adhesive (abbreviated as OCA herein after) or an Optical Clear Resin (abbreviated as OCR hereinafter), i.e., being implemented as a GG (Cover Lens+ Glass Sensor) structure. However, with persistent pursuit of lightweight, slim thickness and low cost of the touch screen, the GG structure is gradually replaced by alternative structures such as GF (Cover Lens/Film Sensor) structure, GFF (Cover Lens/Film Sensor/Film Sensor) structure, OGS (One glass Solution) structure, etc.
The GF or GFF structure is a structure formed by bonding a layer of cover glass and a layer or two layers of flexible touch sensitive film via an adhesive such as OCA or OCR. These two structures have certain advantages in lightweight, slim thickness, and low cost, becoming a predominant structure in the touch screen market. However, since the bonding between the cover glass and the touch sensitive film via OCA or OCR belongs to a process of adhering a flexible layer onto a rigid layer or adhering a rigid layer onto a flexible layer, which may easily introduce unevenness on the sensitive film, resulting in ripples (touch screen ripples) similar to water ripples, especially at the interface between an ink area and a viewing area of the touch screen, such that the product yield may be adversely affected.
In order to prevent unqualified touch screen products from entering the market, it is necessary to perform factory inspection on existence of ripples on touch screen products. In the prior art, such factory inspection is mainly conducted by comparison between each bonded finished touch screen and a standard sample by an operator to determine whether the bonded touch screen meets the requirement of certain factory specifications. However, such determination method conducted by means of manual comparison with a standard sample possesses certain degree of subjectivity, which may easily introduce incorrect determination, i.e., wrong inspection results, and thus is required to be implemented by highly specialized testing personnel. Therefore, a method which may inspect the ripples on a touch screen product easily and accurately is required.